A Master's Beginnings: Blade and Master
by Crimson Paladin
Summary: PreKOTOR For Vrook Lamar, building his lightsaber and finding his Master lead to a first mission he would never dream of. It is his time to live up to the legacy of the Jedi, and help a Jedi Master find his confidence once more.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic or anything in it. I do however own my Original Characters and ideas._**

_This story will be the first in a series of stories based around Vrook as he goes through his time as a Padawan and under the eyes of a Master. I like Vrook, so that is why it's about him, mostly because he is that kind of person that I'm drawn to. _

_Other characters from KOTORin this series will include Jolee, Vandar (because Yoda was over 900 years old in the movies so this fits), Kreia, and Kavar. Those I am certain about, and they will all be much younger, and will play differing sized roles depending on the current story and stuff._

_Sokan is a style in the Star Wars RPG (d20) and is in the third Web Enhancment for the Hero's Guide on the Wizards of the Coast website. _

_It is rated for future chapters because I never know exactly how I'll write something at the very beginning._

* * *

The night was cool and abuzz with the numerous sounds of night life. These sounds were sounds only, as the creatures who made them stayed clear of the Jedi Enclave, whether because of fear or some Force nudge. While it was unclear to the various visitors and inhabitants why the animals stayed clear of the area around the Enclave it made it safe to venture outside the building at night. 

Inside the Enclave, in the area where the large tree grew and gave shade to those moving from one place to another, lights were on. Few, but they lit places like doors and such to allow the movement of people at night if they so wished it. One man, tall and broad shouldered, was sitting near the tree, a light partially on his face. Most of the other Jedi were inside, asleep, like they were supposed to be, but he wasn't. Of course, he did a lot of things that most Jedi didn't do, but that was the way he was and nobody could do anything about it.

As he sat there, his pose one of meditation, he sensed someone approach the area. His Force senses were rather strong, and he sensed that this person was young, as their mind was inquisitive, curious as to why someone would be outside, meditating, but this person. This person, this apprentice, had amazingly strong mental barriers, like that normally seen in those who wished to become Jedi Consulars. He stayed silent however, but he waved his hand in the light, indicating the person should come over to him, his eyes still closed.

"What brings you outside at night, young one?" His voice was calm as he spoke, neither reprimanding nor curious, just a calm, asking tone.

"I, I couldn't sleep sir," the young Jedi said, voice calm and that of a young boy.

"So why are you outside then?"

"Trying to clear my mind sir."

"Sit."

"What?" The boy said, voice confused, and the older Jedi knew why. It was the last thing an apprentice, or even a Padawan, would expect to hear from an older, more experienced Jedi.

"I said sit, preferably like you would when you meditate," the other replied, calm and indicating the spot next to him.

The younger Jedi stayed confused, even as he sat down, and no amount of mental barriers could block it from the other Jedi. The young one looked over at the other, eyes scanning the other as if trying to put a name to a vaguely familiar face.

"So, why couldn't you sleep?"

"I was just thinking about tomorrow, sir."

The older Jedi's face was calm, but the younger Jedi swore he sensed something like despair, or something. He wasn't sure, which was odd as his friends, what few he had, knew him as a quick thinker and know it all (which led to cries of 'You Vrooked it!') . He shook his head, and put the thoughts out of his mind, he had tomorrow during general lightsaber construction to think about it.

"So apprentice, you were thinking? Why don't you do that in your room?" The tone of the older Jedi's voice had changed, it had a slight defensive tint to it.

"I, I couldn't think in there sir. It was to, to quiet in there, and, and I like to listen to the animals when I think sir," respectful as always, Vrook didn't comment on the others tone.

Silence fell between the two as they sat there, both in their meditation poses, in the dark, unaware of anyone else if they came. The older Jedi, his eyes closed, finally seemed to come to some kind of conclusion as he shifted around a bit, and Vrook caught a flash of blue where the others head should have been as his head turned.

"Relax, let your mind go free, almost like your meditating. Instead of letting fully go of your body however, use the Force to expand your perceptions, listen to the breathing of the others, the growls of kath hounds, or see the glow of the lights of the buildings or smell the grass, it should clear your mind," he said, tone still defensive but a bit on the lecturing side of things, "or put you to sleep." The older Jedi added almost like an after thought, his tone getting something like doubt in it now.

Vrook did as he was told, slightly confused, but willing to take the advice of an older Jedi. At first it was dark, as he let his mind open to the Force, and he kept his connection to his body as well, using the Force to expand his senses. At first, it was overwhelming, the sights, smells and sounds of it all, it was like a flash flood, fast and unexpected at first. He then began to sort through it all, and heard the musings of settlers as they stayed up late, the growls of dreaming kath hounds, and the extremely faint humming of the lights. He then saw Master Vandar, respectful, venerable, Vandar, pacing his room, head bowed in thought. Just when he was ready to start discerning smells, he was shaken out of his meditation, and was ready to object when he saw who it was.

"Time for you to return to your room, Apprentice Vrook," a dark skinned man said, eyes locked onto the younger ones in the faint light.

"He was with me, Granth, don't punish him for that," the Jedi, the one Vrook had been sitting with, said with a calm voice.

"I see, I see, but he still has to return to his room for the rest of the night, he can't be seen meditating here in the morning, nor should you," Granth barked at the other Jedi, and as Vrook got up and began to leave, he noticed the one that soon stood up and was walking away from the Jedi Master had navy hued hair.

The next day, well later that morning, Vrook made his way to the dueling room, his hands clasped firmly on a small cloth bundle. This bundle held three things that the young Jedi knew would change his life, well his training routine at any rate. This bundle was as important to him as the Jedi Code (which was saying an awful lot) and he would do an awful lot to protect it, as he entered the room, and sitting down to a dark brown skinned boy of the same age.

"Hey Vrook, can't wait, can you?" The boy asked, his mouth in a large grin and, for once, Vrook followed suit, a large grin cracking his normally rigid, training face.

"Nope, can't wait, best day of our saber training," Vrook replied as he and the others waited for the weapons master to come in. Unlike most of the students in the room, the two friends weren't big fans of their weapons training, instead reveling in the time spent on learning how to control the Force and increase their strength with it.

"Ah, so I see I'm not the only one who thinks like that," a voice, obviously belonging to a girl, said, and its owner moved to sit on the other side of the dark skinned boy.

"Kreia, so you don't appreciate the fine art of dueling with vibroblades?" The dark skinned boy joked, getting laughs from the other two.

"Come on Jolee, she's like us," Vrook retorted, which caused the girl to make a face of disgust at first.

"Please, I am much more refined." More laughs followed, but they quickly died, along with the other conversations that had been going on, and all eyes were quickly drawn to the green skinned Twi'lek that had entered, his eyes darting over the various pupils in the room.

"Show me your fixtures, and if you all have all three, then we shall begin construction, after something special," Vray, the weapons master, said and each student placed their items in front of them and awaited inspection by the well muscled Twi'lek.

He took his time, picking up pieces to inspect them from time to time, or asking a student where they had gotten them. At times he would make a disapproving sound at the tale, others he would shake his head. His expression remained neutral as he checked the three friends parts, giving Vrook an odd look as he did so. All the while the students minds were working over time on his words, what could be something so special to do before building your lightsaber? This even took over Vrook's thoughts, pushing back the odd Jedi from the night before.

"I see that you all have the items required for building your lightsaber. It was key that you found your own fixtures, so your saber would have a stronger connection to you, the other parts will be furnished, after our little exhibition," the Twi'lek grinned at this, causing the students to think even harder about what this could all mean.

"Today, you all shall be gifted with a rare chance. The Council has decided that you all should be allowed to see the different styles of lightsaber combat so you can design you own to match the form, you most appreciate. This does not mean that it is exclusive to that, but it will grant you better control in that particular form," Vray pulled on the hem of his beige robe, drawing out his words, "hence the Council has decided that you are to see the various forms in action. For this we have brought various Masters in, those who have mastered at least one form."

At this point Jolee was making faces at the Twi'lek when his back was turned, and his two friends, who normally could keep a straight face, were desperately trying to not laugh. Vrook was burying his head in his arms and Kreia had decided to not look at the other boy. A few of the other students had noticed this as well and were desperately trying not to laugh, but if Vray noticed or cared, he gave no sign.

"The purpose of bringing in these Masters is two fold, as each of you has passed the other trials set before you, constructing your lightsaber shall be your final step in becoming a Padawan. The other Masters, and a few Knights, are here to choose their own Padawan's today, as when you finish your lightsaber, and it is correct, you shall be allowed to duel with them, so they may choose. This shall be occurring each day now, with nothing else to take up your time," the Twi'lek stated, and the students over came whatever had been happening to them to sit there in shock. Even Vrook, Kreia, Jolee and the others around them managed to pull themselves together enough to give their teacher a shocked look.

"With that said, these exhibition matches shall now begin," Vray stated calmly, and a group of six Jedi entered, all with their lightsabers in hand, and they formed a line to one side of the square, dueling area.

As two Jedi stepped forward, and took their places at opposite ends of the area, Vray introduced them and stated which form they were using. He did that with the next two, and the pair after that. For the first two pairs, Vrook remained partially fascinated, the four styles not appealing to him at all. The last pair however, caught his interest even before introductions. A tall, over seven feet tall man, with broad shoulders, a boxy face and spiked up blue hair faced the much shorter Vandar. With a start, Vrook realized the tall man was the one from the previous night, and his friends caught his sudden interest, but didn't ask as Vray decided to speak just then.

"Master Vandar, has been paired with Master Taluyr for this final match. Both Masters use Sokan, a highly maneuverable and unusual form of combat. It is best used when you have a large expanse of terrain to fight on, or if the place is unusually high, so it you can maneuver around. Master Vandar uses Makashi as well, a form best used against single lightsaber wielding opponents, while Master Taluyr is also extremely adept in all the styles. For this match, he shall use Shien, an unusual for as well, as you must hold your lightsaber differently, horizontally and use large, sweeping strokes and is best used against many opponents or blaster wielding ones," Vray stated simply, but Vrook's attention was still on the tall, blue haired Jedi.

With a bow, the two ignited their weapons and the match began. As the two darted around the room, using the best of Sokan and their other style. While at first the match may have been leaned in heavy favor of Vandar, it soon became very obvious that Taluyr was extremely adept at covering up the weaknesses in his other style, and it was an extremely fast paced match. The students were in awe, not only because of the fighting or Vandar, but because Taluyr had a reputation. He was an exceptional swordsman, one of the best in the order, and was known for his odd habits in negotiations along with a good number of other things that most Jedi wouldn't do. The match ended with Vandar loosing, the cyan tip of Taluyr's weapon pointed at his heart.

"Thank you for that amazing display of swordsmanship," the three Jedi bowed to one another, and like the others before them, left the room. "Now, it is time for you all to learn how to build your very own lightsaber."

* * *

_Please review, I'd very much appreciate it. Also ideas will be taken as well as comments, just don't flame, I don't like flames. _

I decided that they got their lightsabers last as a kind of push for them to work with their Masters to improve, to make that bond stronger between Master and Apprentice.


End file.
